Der Westwald (Kapitel)
: Für das Gebiet in den Zwei Flüssen siehe Westwald. "Der Westwald" ist das sechste Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das sechste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand will seinen Vater nach Emondsfeld bringen. Trollocs und ein Myrddraal überholen, sie bemerken sie jedoch nicht. Tam erzählt im Delirium, dass Rand nicht sein Sohn ist. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Hof der Familie al'Thor und Westwald Rand versorgt Tams Wunde und versteht dessen hohes Fieber nicht, da es nur ein kleiner, flacher Schnitt ist, kaum länger als seine Handfläche. Er sucht nach weiteren Wunden, kann jedoch nichts finden. Die Hitze um die Wunde selbst besorgt Rand sehr, denn er weiß, dass Wundfieber einen Mann töten kann. So vorsichtig wie möglich behandelt er Tam, der im Fieber leise stöhnt und murmelt und versucht sich nicht davon ablenken zu lassen, dass Trollocs sie angegriffen haben, doch es gelingt ihm nicht ganz. Er muss sich zwingen, Tam nicht den Mund zu zu halten, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, aus Angst vor dem guten Gehör der Trollocs. Außerdem weiß er, dass er gegen die Spur, die sie wittern könnten, gar nichts unternehmen kann. Flüsternd sagt er Tam, er solle leise sein, der jedoch von toter Rands Mutter Kari phantasiert. Rand gibt ihm zu trinken und Tam murmelt kaum hörbar weiter. Rand fertigt die Schleppbahre an, auf die er seinen Vater vorsichtig legt. Tams Zustand ist so besorgniserregend, dass es ihm beinahe alle Kraft raubt, und allein der Gedanke, dass er es muss, hält ihn aufrecht. Zuletzt legt er sich den Schwertgürtel an, der sich wie eine schwere Last anfühlt. Seine Träume von Abenteuern kommen ihm inzwischen albern vor, im Vergleich zur Wirklichkeit. Er nimmt die Bahre auf und geht los Richtung Haldenstraße. Fast dort angelangt wird ihm klar, dass die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden, dort am größten ist, und er taucht hastig wieder in den Wald ein, wo er sich mit klopfendem Herzen erst einmal beruhigen muss. Ihm ist klar, dass auch die Trollocs irgendwann auf die Straße kommen werden und dort nach ihm suchen. Also kämpft er sich mit seiner Last über den unebenen Waldboden. Wann immer sie über eine Bodenunebenheit kommen, stöhnt Tam auf und murmelt weiter, während Rand so angestrengt wie möglich lauscht. Jedes Rascheln lässt ihn stehen bleiben, bis er sicher ist, dass es nur der Wind war. Mit der Zeit erschöpfen ihn Kälte und das Gewicht der Bahre. Und auch der früh begonnene Tag mit seinen Anstrengungen zeigen ihre Wirkung. Außerdem hat er seit den Honigkuchen von Frau al'Vere nichts mehr gegessen. Plötzlich redet Tam lauter und Rand wäre vor Überraschung beinahe gestürzt. Sein Vater spricht vom Drachenwall und Lamans Sünde. Rand setzt die Bahre ab und will seinem Vater etwas zu trinken geben. Leise spricht er auf ihn ein, dass sie bald in Sicherheit sind. Doch Tam will nichts trinken, er zieht Rand an sich und erzählt ihm eindringlich von einem Krieg, in dem viele Menschen starben, als sich Feinde von Cairhien zu den Leuchtenden Mauern kämpften. Rand hält ihm den Mund zu, als er plötzlich Geräusche hört. Hufe nähern sich und er versucht festzustellen, woher das Geräusch kommt, die Hand am Schwertgriff. Als er eine Bewegung sieht, duckt er sich über den Körper von Tam und starrt angestrengt zur Straße. Ein Reiter nähert sich, gefolgt von rennenden Wesen. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es die Dorfbewohner sind, und jetzt bestätigt sich das. Auch erkennt er den Reiter, den er am Morgen im Wald gesehen hat, und dem die Trollocs folgen. Zwanzig sind es und er fragt sich, was das wohl für ein Mensch ist, der ihnen einfach den Rücken zuwendet. Die Trollocs und der Reiter verschwinden, doch Rand wartet noch lange, bis er sicher ist. Als er sich gerade wieder erheben will, kommt das Pferd jedoch zurück, so lautlos, dass er es erst im letzten Moment entdeckt. Unbeweglich hängt der Mantel des Reiters im Wind. Angespannt kauert er, während der Reiter ihm gegenüber stehen bleibt und in den Wald starrt. Rand lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen, während er sich Meter um Meter vorarbeitet. Doch schließlich kehrt der Reiter um und folgt den Trollocs, die in Richtung der Verschleierten Berge abgezogen sind. Dort liegt das Wegtor, das später weiteren Trolloc-Horden den Zugang zu den Zwei Flüssen ermöglichen wird. (Ein fehlendes Blatt (Kapitel)) Rand bricht fast zusammen. Inzwischen ist es ihm egal, warum die Trollocs gekommen sind. Er sieht nach Tam, der wieder murmelt und nichts trinken will, dann nimmt er die Bahre wieder auf. Die Angst gibt ihm neue Kraft, die aber nicht lange vorhält, doch trotzdem treibt es ihn stolpernd weiter. Er stellt sich Emondsfeld vor und die Menschen bei den Feierlichkeiten der Winternacht. Schließlich spricht Tam wieder. Rand hört zu, wie er davon berichtet, dass jemand einen Zweig von Avendesora nach Cairhien brachte, als Geschenk. Der Baum wuchs, doch der König ließ ihn irgendwann fällen. Rand fragt sich, was das wohl für ein Traum ist, den Tam hat, denn Avendesora kennt er nur aus den Geschichten vom Grünen Mann. Aber er hielt auch Trollocs noch an diesem Morgen nur für Märchenwesen und fragt sich, wie viel wohl von allem wahr ist. Müde denkt er darüber nach, ob alle Geschichten wohl irgendwie wahr sind, so wahr wie die Neuigkeiten, die Händler und Kaufleute bringen. Tam spricht weiter, angestrengter jetzt, und nicht immer verständlich. Er redet von einer Schlacht an einem Bergabhang im Schnee. Die Schlacht an den Leuchtenden Mauern Er hörte ein Kind weinen, das eine Frau geboren hatte, die dann starb. Er konnte es nicht liegen lassen, denn Kari hatte sich immer ein Kind gewünscht. Und sie nannten es Rand. Er stolpert und fällt, doch nichts interessiert ihn in diesem Moment, selbst wenn ein Trolloc aufgetaucht wäre. Er dreht sich zu Tam um, der jetzt wieder leiser murmelt. Rand sagt, er sei sein Vater, doch dann kann er nicht weiter sprechen. Das Fieber ist noch schlimmer geworden und er rafft sich auf, weiter zu gehen. Während des ganzen Weges sagt er sich, dass Tam sein Vater ist und alles nur ein böser Traum war. The Wheel of Time Comic Winternacht_5.jpg Der_Westwald.jpg Westwood2.jpg Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Tam al'Thor Erwähnt * Myrddraal - als Blasser und schwarzer Reiter * Kari al'Thor - als Kari * Marin al'Vere - als Frau al'Vere * Haral Luhhan * Alsbet Luhhan - als seine Frau * Cenn Buie * Mat Cauthon * Laman Damodred - als König von Cairhien * Grüner Mann Gruppen * Trollocs * Aiel - als Wilde * Große Allianz - als die Nationen Orte * Zwei Flüsse ** Westwald ** Haldenstraße Erwähnt * Drachenwall * Feld von Marath * Cairhien (Hauptstadt) ** spitzenlose Türme - als abgedeckte Türme * Leuchtende Mauern - als Leuchtende Wälle * Verschleierte Berge * Emondsfeld Ereignisse * Lamans Sünde - auch Lamans Stolz * Winternacht (Feiertag) Sonstige * Reiherschwert * Avendesora - auch Baum des Lebens * Avendoraldera Lieder * Jaems Torheit (Lied) * Der Reiherflug (Lied) * Der Wind in der Gerste (Lied) Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Westwald Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Haldenstraße